


Vampire Beach

by blondieschick



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Kresley cole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondieschick/pseuds/blondieschick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has come to the Toronto film festival for a chance to see her long time celebrity crush Sebastian Stan. Eve has promised herself that after this last leg of her round the world trip, she's going to go back home like her family wants, back to her desk job and settle down with a normal guy. </p><p>Things take a dramatic turn when she unexpectedly runs into Sebastian in an empty elevator and things get heated. Eve is happy at first but she can't help thinking there's something odd about Sebastian. What is he hiding? Will meeting her crush be as simple as she thought or will her life tumble into the dangerously unknown for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little story about Sebby that I devised after seeing heaps of pictures of him at the Toronto film festival (TIFF) promoting the Martian. I was also inspired by Kresley Cole's IAD series.  
> Enjoy and keep reading.  
> xMCM

I was in the elevator when I met him. Sebastian Stan. He just walked in like he wasn’t famous, like he wasn’t arguably the most handsome man in the room. I felt myself stiffen as he brushed past me and stood next to me, I almost had a mini stroke. He looked so handsome- his dark hair was tied back in a bun and he was wearing a dark sweater with dark jeans and a sneakers. Super casual but he still managed to look like a Disney prince. I calmed myself down and prepared to look at him. My eyes darted up and it was as if he knew I was going to look because he looked at me as well and our eyes met. I felt my palms go sweaty and I wiped them on the sides of my jeans while looking away. I thought I saw the hint of a playful smile tug at his lips, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Dear God. I looked at the elevator numbers and I realised that I would be getting off soon. I had to get my act together and talk to him before I never saw him again. I thought of all the things that I had fantasised I’d say to him when or if I ever met him: ‘Hello, I’m a huge fan of yours’. No that wouldn’t be right. ‘Oh my god you’re Sebastian Stan’. I glanced up at him and he was still looking at me. I took a deep breath and I just went for it. 

“Hi, I just saw your movie and I just wanted to say you were great in it’. I turned to him and smiled, “You’re Sebastian right”?  
I winced, all my words had probably just come out in a jumble but at least I hadn’t fainted.   
He smiled and I had to catch my breath. Goodness, those photos and movies really didn’t do him justice.   
“Yeah I am, thanks it’s always great to meet a fan”.  
I felt warmth blossom in my chest and I basked in his words.  
“No the pleasure’s all mine, it’s actually nice to tell someone that you admire them in person”.  
Fuck. I blushed, what was I thinking? That was probably too far and he most likely thought I was crazy.  
“You admire me? Well I must admit that I’m flattered”.  
I felt myself relax. Awesome, he wasn’t convinced I was a nut job.  
“Yeah you always seem to pick the right films, The Martian was epic and I really love you as the Winter Soldier too”.  
“Hmm I can hardly take credit for the winter soldier, in fact between you and me” he gestured for me to come closer and I leaned in “that was hardly acting and you’re really pretty”.

Before I could think he leaned in and kissed me.  
I nearly toppled but he caught me and pulled me close. I was so shocked and excited that Sebastian, the damn guy that I’d come to Toronto for, the reason I’d lined up for hours in the sun just to catch a glimpse of and now he was kissing me!  
His lips were soft yet insistent, it was as if he was looking for something. I put my hands up and grasped his face, I didn’t want the kiss to end. He smelled so good, so wonderful like a mix of sandalwood and something more raw and masculine. Something more heady and earthy that I couldn’t quite quantify. 

It sounds ridiculous but I couldn’t help thinking that the kiss wasn’t real, as if it wasn’t really happening, like I was kissing a shadow and at any moment he might disappear.   
My heart was racing, it was extremely loud in my ears and my body was tingling all over. I’d never felt so wonderful, so alive. The kiss became rougher and I struggled to keep up. He tugged at me, at my clothes and I stroked his face, his hair. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my lip and I tasted something salty and he pulled away.   
I felt air fill my lungs and tried to stay standing. 

The room felt like it was spinning and I shook my head to clear it. I hadn’t even noticed that the elevator had stopped moving.  
Sebastian had his back to me and it was almost as if he was trying to catch his breath also. Wow I was a little flattered to see that he was suffering from the same dizzying aftermath of that kiss.  
He turned and looked at me.   
I smiled a little hesitantly and so did he. He seemed a little shaken, not as composed as he’d been before.  
He reached out and ran his thumb over my lips and I felt myself shiver from awareness, goodness how did he do this to me? He made me feel like I’d just had my first kiss. Then again it wasn’t like he was just any guy, he was a movie star. How was one supposed to act after kissing a movie star?  
“Wow that was some kiss huh”? I asked.  
I heard him mutter something that sounded either Russian or Romanian distractedly.  
“Huh”? I asked.  
He looked at me like he was finally seeing me for the first time.  
“I have to go”.  
He stepped out of the lift and began to walk away.  
I felt a little taken aback and a little disappointed, how could he just leave after a kiss like that?  
He turned back around and I felt a little more hopeful.  
“I didn’t get your name”.  
“It’s Eve”.  
He half smiled.  
“How ironic”.  
He walked away and I stumbled out of the lift too but when I looked down the hallway, he was gone.

I woke up early the next day- two am to be exact. I felt a chill down my spine and the hotel room sheets were cold and stiff from sweat although, goose bumps had risen on my exposed arms. I sat up , it was like I’d been awoken from a bad dream but I couldn’t remember what it was or what had woken me. I got out of bed and went to close the curtains- I paused before the window looking down at the darkened deserted street below, I felt the hairs on my arms rise and I had the distinct feeling that I was being watched. I squinted to look at a particularly dark alleyway and suddenly a pair of eyes appeared in the alleyway and they stared unblinking at me.  
I stepped back and tugged the curtains closed.

I felt terrified- how could this be happening? I must be losing my mind or it was just the after effects of a bad dream. Either way my family was right, I had to get back to normal everyday life. I was twenty-five and it was time to settle down. I’d worked for two years and saved up enough money so I could travel. I’d been to Paris, Prague, Budapest, Rio and even Morocco. I’d made a heap of friends, had several flings and done enough crazy things to last me a lifetime. It was time to go back to work, it was time to date someone steady and put away money for a house. These thoughts were swirling through my head as I got back into bed.

Somehow I couldn’t shake the feeling of emptiness that came with the idea of a desk job because when I’d gone on this trip, I’d been hoping for something more than just site seeing and flings. I’d secretly been hoping that I’d be like my aunt who, twelve years before had met my uncle in England, and fallen in love. He’d moved back to Australia for her and I kind of wished that I had someone like that for myself. Oh well, at least I’d have the memory of that kiss to keep forever.  
I felt my body heat up remembering Sebastian’s taste, how soft his hair had been and his hands on me. I felt heat curl in my stomach as I remembered how rough it had gotten, how he’d actually accidentally cut my lip and how that hadn’t been enough to stop me. I wonder what he meant by my name being ironic….I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Sebastian.

I wasn’t asleep for long when something woke me up once more. I opened my eyes and there he was, standing at the foot of my bed. Sebastian- he was wearing the same outfit from before. I thought I must have been dreaming, he looked even more gorgeous than I remembered.  
I stood up on my bed and ambled towards him (hey who was lucky enough to dream about someone like Sebastian, I wasn’t going to waste it). It was as if I’d forgotten that I was just wearing a sheer nightie and that my hair probably looked like a right mess. The confidence just seemed to come from nowhere, I guess people act differently when they’re half asleep.  
“Hello handsome, how are you”? I boldly asked.

Before he could reply, I brazenly ran my hands over his chest and pulled him by the shoulders until our lips met. I kissed him slowly and lazily, my fingers running through his thick sleek hair. This time his hair was loose and I languidly enjoyed the feeling of it on my fingers. I felt something flutter in my chest and I felt tingles when his hands brushed my skin. I felt the cut on my lip twinge but I ignored it and let the kiss go on just a little longer. If only I’d known that was a sign that the kiss was very much real and not a part of my overactive imagination. I sighed in contentment for a moment before pulling away and opening my eyes. 

Sebastian smiled at me and that’s when I noticed them. His fangs.  
I recoiled in shock and toppled back onto the bed. If I had been dreaming before, I most certainly was not anymore. Sebastian looked shocked and he reached out but I scooted away out of his reach.  
“What are you”? I breathed in terror.  
He put his hands up supplicating.  
“Eve, its okay. Just let me explain”.  
All vestiges of sleepiness left me as I realized what was happening.  
“What are you doing here? How did you find me? Are you stalking me”? All the questions poured out of my mouth, how could I have been so stupid to think this was a dream. He could be here to kill me.  
“Get out before I call the police” I mumbled.  
“What”?  
“You heard me, get out” I shouted.  
“Eve just let me explain”-  
“Don’t talk to me you monster, get out”!  
I saw a flash of hurt on his face but I didn’t care. He must have been pretending not to know me, god knows how long he’d been following me.  
“Eve wait”! Sebastian started but I sprung up off the bed and ran towards the door of my room.  
I didn’t get past Sebastian, I felt him before I saw him move. I just saw a flutter out of the corner of my eye and I felt his arms around me. I tried to scream but his hand cupped over my mouth before I could draw breath. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered into my ear.  
“Eve you leave me no choice”.  
I stomped on his booted foot as hard as I could but he just grunted in surprise and chuckled.  
“Good. I like my women spirited” he murmured in my ear.

Then it was like time stood still and I was shoved back into Sebastian. I felt wind whoosh past me and it was like being squeezed through a very tight tube. Then suddenly, everything stopped and we were standing still again. Sebastian’s hands were loose and when I struggled this time, he let me go and I noticed that we weren’t in the hotel room anymore. We were in what appeared to be the living room of an apartment, it was really dark and the only light in the room came from the skyline that could be seen just outside the massive glass wall at the edge of the room. I felt my stomach flip with disbelief as I recognized the empire state building. This wasn’t Toronto anymore.

I turned to look at Sebastian in horror.  
“What did you do”?  
He was sitting down in an armchair near a fireplace and looked really wary.  
“If only you’d just let me explain”.  
I didn’t answer, I was still very shocked and I slumped down into an armchair near Sebastian’s.

There was silence as I thought about all that had happened. There was no way that I was imagining this or dreaming like I’d thought before, everything felt too real. The slight queasiness in my stomach and my swollen lips were a reminder that I was very much awake.  
No, there was something unusual about Sebastian- I’d sensed it when I first kissed him, it had been the strangest kiss I’d ever had, like kissing someone barely tangible. No it was even before then, when we were in the lift it was as if we’d been hyper aware of each other. We always managed to catch each other’s eye just as the other was looking and now he’d somehow broken all the laws of physics and brought me from Toronto to what appeared to be his ultra- modern, hipster apartment in New York.

All these questions whirled around my head before I plucked up the courage to look at him.  
Like before, he looked up at the same moment and our eyes met.  
“What are you”? I whispered.  
He smiled wryly.  
“Promise not to freak out again?”  
I nodded.  
“Guess”. He smiled with all his teeth and I saw his fangs again.  
“Are you a vampire”?  
He nodded and his fangs disappeared.  
“Whoa how do you do that”?  
“It comes with the territory- I’m a born vampire see? Lamia technically”.  
“Born”?  
“Yes, both my parents are vampires”.  
“So you weren’t bitten”?  
“No”.  
“How can you go outside during the day? I mean, you have a tan! I’ve watched the movies, how did you not combust”?  
“It’s a myth- same as the holy water, crucifix, and churches”.  
“So how did we get here, can you teleport”?  
He chuckled and I felt slightly guilty that I hadn’t let him explain earlier. He just seemed so normal, so much like the Sebastian I’d had a mega crush on. The one from his interviews.  
“Yes all vampires can trace”.  
“Even the made ones”?  
“Yes”.  
“Why did you bring me here”?  
He leaned forward, his face serious again.  
“To explain”.  
“Explain what”?  
“Why I can’t stay away from you”.  
I gasped a little at his words. They scared me but I had to admit grudgingly that I felt slightly thrilled by his words.  
“What do you mean”? I breathed out.  
“Didn’t you feel it Eve”?  
“Feel what”?  
He moved in the blink of an eye and he knelt before me, his hands pulling mine to his chest.  
I felt his heart beat under my hands.  
“What am I feeling”?  
“My heart Eve, when we kissed in the elevator it started doing this”.  
“Doing what”? His words were puzzling to me.  
“Beating”.  
I smiled.  
“Please tell me this isn’t some terrible pick up line”.  
“No” he shook his head a little sadly.  
“My heart didn’t start beating until I met you Eve. Vampires don’t have a beating heart and I do now, do you know what that means”?   
I shrugged.  
“It means that we’ve been fated, that you’re my bride”.  
Whoa there horsey. I barely knew this guy and he was already talking about brides and fate?  
I pulled my hands free.  
“Sebastian, I hardly know you and I can’t marry you”.  
“That’s not what I mean Eve, it just means that we’re meant to be. Every vampire has a mate, someone that makes their heart beat again and I’m telling you that you’re that mate. Well according to my beating heart and lore law”.  
I remained quiet.  
“Eve tell me you felt it too, I know you did. I felt it when you kissed me tonight- it was there”.  
I felt myself blush as I remembered my reaction to him earlier.  
I cleared my throat.  
“That was different, I was convinced I was still dreaming”.  
He smiled crookedly.  
“Well at least your subconscious must have been aware of it”.  
I was still struggling to come to terms with the idea that he was real, that Sebastian Stan, the actor I’d had a crush on for so long was telling me that he was a vampire. That he wasn’t human but that he had feelings for me and I’d made his heart begin to beat after so long.

Sebastian had remained quiet and was looking at me intently to gauge my reaction.  
I looked at his face, so genuine and hopeful that I felt myself softening. Even though I admit that all of this was crazy and weird, there was a part of me that accepted it as the truth. When I kissed Sebastian, it was as if the world around me began to spin, he sent my body into a frenzy and I felt as if we were somehow connected. Kissing him had been like kissing no other.  
Sebastian broke the silence first.  
“What are you thinking”?  
I smiled.  
“What did you mean by my name being ironic in the elevator”?  
“Isn’t it obvious- Eve as in Adam and Eve? It’s ironic that someone named Eve should bring me back to life being a vampire and all”.  
I was still quiet.  
“Is that all that’s bothering you or is there something else”?  
“How old are you”?  
Sebastian chuckled and stood up in one fluid motion.  
He held out his hand.  
“I’m thirty two, I haven’t really lived for all that long. Sorry to disappoint”.  
I took his hand and we both stood up.  
“Were you watching me earlier tonight”?  
He nodded and I saw a twinge of guilt in his eyes.  
“Yeah I’m sorry about that. It must have freaked you out but I just couldn’t help it”.  
“Will you promise not to do that again if I say I’ll give us a try”?  
I was taken aback for a moment when the word ‘us’ slipped out so easily but I shrugged it off when I saw his face break out into a huge smile. How could I say no to that face?  
“Yes I promise”.  
“Now, show me something cool”. I was tired of sitting in the dark and since there was no way I could possibly just go to bed with the knowledge that I had just met a vampire, I decided to make the most of it. Hey I had suffered from wanderlust all my life.  
“What do you mean cool”?   
“I mean you’re a vampire so show me some vampire magic”. I wiggled my fingers and eyebrows dramatically.  
He laughed.  
“What- like Twilight style”?  
“Yes exactly like that”.  
He quirked an eyebrow and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he took both my hands into his.

I felt squeezed from all sides once more and then it went away. I felt cool grass under my toes and I smelled the sea. I smiled as I opened my eyes and looked around. We were standing on a rocky outcrop with a wonderful view of a deserted beach below and I could see the full moon’s reflection out over the water. I’d never seen a moon so beautiful. I felt butterflies in my stomach and couldn’t help squealing in excitement. Could this night get any crazier?   
I looked up at Sebastian.  
“This is so cool! Where are we”?  
“Ah we’re near my beach house, in northern California”.  
He let go of my hand and pointed behind me.  
I turned and further down the outcrop I could see the corner of an ultra-modern, super cool glass house. I totally could understand the perks of being with a vampire, blood seemed like a tiny price to pay when I compared it to being able to go wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted.  
“Sebastian” I asked as I turned to face him.  
“Yes”?  
“Never leave me”.  
“Got it” He nodded, his face entirely serious.

Sebastian and I sat down on the grass and we had started talking. At first we talked about silly insignificant nonsense and then later on, serious break of day stuff. I mean hard-core relationship stuff. It was like talking to someone that I’d known all my life, it was scary how similar we were. We had a similar sense of humour and we both clearly loved travelling. Slowly I started to see how fate could have led us to each other, I definitely could see myself falling for Sebastian.

When we eventually went back to the beach house, I found myself pulling his lips down to mine and the world fell away. Sebastian kissed me but he pulled away after a few moments.I opened my eyes reluctantly.“What’s wrong”? I asked disappointed.  
“Are you sure about this Eve? I mean I just want to make sure that you know this isn’t a dream”.  
I smiled.  
“I’m one hundred per cent sure”.  
Sebastian nodded and then he smiled lustily down at me.  
“Good”.

He pulled me back into the kiss and this time he wasn’t holding back. It was ten times better than in the elevator, it was like things had heated up considerably. I don’t know if it was the full moon or what but it was like we couldn’t get enough of each other. I felt Sebastian trace us upstairs to his room and I fell backwards onto a bed. Sebastian kicked off his shoes and he was suddenly on top of me and our lips met once more. We kissed hungrily and passionately, Sebastian all but tore my nightie dress off and I felt his hands all over me. I felt heat pool in my stomach in anticipation as his kisses dropped lower and lower.

My eyes drooped shut and I let my body ride out the sensations. Everything just felt amazing, it was like my body was being taken over. I don’t remember pulling his clothes off and tossing them off the bed but I do remember how his skin felt when it touched mine, so silky soft and when I ran my hands over it, I felt the very masculine muscles tensed just underneath his skin. I brought my hands back up, savouring the feel of his broad shoulders and neck, my hands finally whispering through his hair. He smelled just as wonderful as he had before, like sandalwood and something much richer. Something entirely sexy and unique to Sebastian.

I felt him slide his thigh between my legs and I gasped as I felt him slide into me. My body felt as if it burst into flames, everything felt so hot but so wonderful at the same time. He paused for a moment over me, as if waiting for me to adjust but I reached down and smacked him none too gently on his posterior.  
“What was that for”? He asked his eyes twinkling steamily.  
“For stopping” I replied lazily.  
He just grunted and continued. I closed my eyes blissfully once more and let the pleasure wash over me. I felt the tension build slowly and I opened my eyes. Sebastian was straining over me, his muscles tensed and I could see his fangs poking out of his mouth. I reached up and touched one on a curious impulse but it just felt like a sharpened tooth. Not that different from my own teeth.   
Sebastian pulled his head up and away from my hand.  
“Don’t Eve”. He panted.  
“Why not”? I dropped my hand.  
“Because I’m trying desperately not to bite you”.  
I felt a thrill go through my body at his words and boldly replied.  
“What makes you think I don’t want you to bite”?  
Sebastian stopped and looked down at me.  
“Because you don’t know what you’re asking for”.  
“Does it hurt”?  
He hesitated.  
“Not exactly no, it’s really supposed to feel wonderful”.  
“Then why are you so hesitant”?  
“Once I bite you, technically you officially become my bride. I didn’t want to pressure you into it”.  
I thought for a moment. There was no way I was going back to my old life after tonight and Sebastian making me his bride sounded amazing.  
I nodded.  
“Do it”.  
“Are you sure”?  
“I don’t just let anyone take me to northern California on the first date”.

Sebastian’s eyes flicked down to my neck and before I could blink, he was kissing my neck. My skin was so sensitive that I couldn’t help but moan as his tongue drew circles on my neck. Sebastian started moving agonisingly slowly, the tension building between us once more. My toes curled at the sensation as I felt myself getting closer to my peak. I heard myself panting loudly and just before I climaxed, I felt a sharp pain followed by pure ecstasy as he bit into the side of my neck. I’d never felt anything like it, it was like heaven on Earth. I saw light flashing before my eyes and I started to glimpse visions before my eyes. Visions of Sebastian. I could see his parents, I could see him as a child and then it changed and I was reliving some of my own memories, my family back home, childhood vacations and even old birthdays that I’d all but forgotten about. I heard Sebastian cry out as our love making reached fever pitch. It was like having an out of body experience.

I could have gone on like that forever but it all stopped when Sebastian replaced his teeth with his lips once more, he nuzzled my neck with his lips. I pulled his head up and kissed him. He tried to stop me, mumbling something about blood breath but I didn’t care. I kissed him, tasting the slight tang of my blood once more. It was only right, Sebastian grazing my lip had been a premonition of what was to come.  
Unfortunately, Sebastian pulled away and rolled off me onto his back.

There was silence as we both caught our breath. I could see the beginnings of a sunrise through the window and it was only then that I realized that we’d had sex with the blinds up. What surprised me was how little I cared. It had all been worth it.  
I reached up to feel my neck gingerly, expecting a cut but there was nothing there. Sebastian seemed to read my mind.  
“There’s nothing there, I was healing you when I kissed you. Vampire blood has regenerative properties”.  
I turned and looked at him.  
“We had sex with the curtains down”.  
“Well it’s not like you noticed before, little miss insatiable”. He teased, a smile playing over his lips.  
I playfully shoved at his shoulder.  
“Well it’s not like I ripped your clothes off your body unlike a certain vampire someone I know”.  
He looked down sheepishly.  
“Sorry about that”.  
I just giggled and stroked his arm suggestively.  
“I’m not”.  
He pulled me towards him and pulled the covers over us.  
“Wow. You know when I kissed you in the elevator I never would have thought you were the type”…  
I tossed my hair dramatically.  
“I swear you are the laziest vampire lover ever”.  
He chuckled.  
“Alright alright but after this we have to go back to Toronto. I have a press conference”.  
“Ooh can I come”? I asked eagerly.  
“Baby, with me you can come in multiples”.  
I groaned as he winked at me mischievously.  
“God don’t make me regret tonight”.  
“Never” he whispered, his lips once more on mine.


End file.
